<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lascivia by dieaway1989</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038963">Lascivia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieaway1989/pseuds/dieaway1989'>dieaway1989</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KinKi Kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieaway1989/pseuds/dieaway1989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lascivia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>前線警告⚠️⚠️⚠️：</p><p>51視角的一篇文，已經收斂了很多敘述的文字，全篇OOC請不要上升到真人上面，內含屍體、分屍段落(已簡化），不適者請關閉此文，謝謝。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>堂本光一因為炸裂的頭痛從床上轉醒，身邊的藥罐被打翻，一個個白色的藥丸散落一地。</p><p>房間內被遮光窗簾掩蓋的不見一絲光影，汗濕的身體與頭髮被空調風一吹更顯寒冷。</p><p>點燃起放在床頭櫃的香菸吸了兩口，感覺到自己腰被人抱著。</p><p>『菸味⋯⋯』那人聲音黏黏糊糊的，臉埋在自己的腰腹處，將香菸碾熄，伸手揉了揉躺在床上人的頭髮。</p><p>起身將掉在地上的藥物撿起收好，走往冰箱拿出可樂配著藥吞下。冰箱內有著一包包真空包裝的肉品與臟器，記得以前他不愛吃內臟，是與堂本剛搬到這邊之後開始吃的？？關起冰箱門，沒有留意到被肉品掩蓋的玻璃罐。</p><p>那個人還在床上熟睡，轉頭走往陽台，陽台上種滿了不少花草，其中幾盆花的色澤被破曉的陽光照的通紅。這個近乎無人來往的地方空氣水質都非常的好，這幾盆盆栽自己沒什麼管過卻還是開的異常繁榮。</p><p>頭又開始隱隱作痛，胃也加入了讓自己不舒服的行列；想著早餐要煮些什麼的時候，那個人又來抱著自己，嘴角上揚的將臉埋在自己的後頸，懶洋洋的用鼻子蹭著自己的後頸。</p><p>感受著與自己體溫差異的微涼，什麼時候他體溫變得這麼低了？印象中堂本剛體溫比自己高了一點才對，那就燉個藥膳湯給他喝吧，畢竟他是自己最重要的人。</p><p>拉過他的手走往廚房，從冰箱拿出軟排與腿骨下鍋，堂本剛安安靜靜的坐在椅子上喝著熱茶，露出的肌膚可見自己咬出的青紅紫斑，自己的背部也應該不比他身上簡單。</p><p>撈去浮沫殘渣，將藥材放入轉小火慢燉，堂本剛不知怎麼的又抱著了自己，將自己推到沙發上面，整個人跨坐了上來，又將臉埋在自己的肩上打著盹。</p><p>遠離塵囂已於半載，對前面的記憶模糊沒有印象，等到自己有印象的時候已經是來到了這個房子，抱著自己身上越來越輕的人，堂本剛以前有這麼瘦的時候嗎？記得跟自己在一起後，他一直都是有肉的模樣，什麼時候他變得這麼輕了？有點心疼，決定晚上再多煮幾樣菜色給他。</p><p>茶几上面一樣有著藥罐子，只是旁邊多了裝了威士忌的酒杯。空氣內瀰漫著燉肉的香味⋯⋯就這樣抱著自己喜愛的人靠在沙發上⋯⋯</p><p>『吶⋯⋯』不知過了多久，懷裡面的人發出微弱的聲音，低下頭用嘴碰了碰他的頭髮。</p><p>『我好吃嗎？』一個問題丟了過來，這問題問法有些滑稽可愛。</p><p>「非常好吃喔，吱呦是最好吃的。」摸摸那頭頭髮，又收緊了點力道。</p><p>那是他熟悉的身體，抱緊的感覺讓他想起了他怎麼樣在堂本剛的頸子上收力，迷霧一樣的思緒隨著空氣中的香味開始撥雲見日。</p><p>還記得自己怎麼的抱著懷內的人到這裡，記得自己怎麼把他的身體順刀分解，記得自己怎麼毀滅證據，怎麼跟大家說著謊表現出失去動力的樣子，怎麼樣將堂本剛吃下肚，曾經擁抱自己的雙手、環過著自己身體的大腿、舔舐過自己的舌頭與藏匿在胸腔內那個本該鮮活的心臟。</p><p>吞噬他，融入自己的身體；自己的髮膚、骨肉血液內，流淌著堂本剛的靈魂，他的其餘部分被自己養在花盆之內，那頭漂亮的長髮給了那些花朵最好的養分。</p><p>懷內的堂本剛的臉，那雙漂亮的眼睛已經不見，兩個空洞望著自己，失去半邊臉肉皮質的下顎帶著微笑。</p><p>『要把我吃乾淨喔，光一。』</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>